


Chocolatier

by somalester



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somalester/pseuds/somalester
Summary: For the prompt: "Tony, you're like, hot chocolate" - Or: Steve gets intoxicated by HYDRA and ends up being a little too honest.





	Chocolatier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cap+iron+man+community).



When they flew out to fight HYDRA that morning, this was _not_ how Tony expected his day to go.

M.O.D.O.K. had once again convinced some poor scientist to work for him and assigned him to create a serum that would turn Captain America into their mindless puppet. So far so good; that was just how their weeks went as Avengers these days.

What he did not expect, however, was for the serum to fail so spectacularly.

“Do you think he’s... okay?” Clint asked cautiously.

They were all stood a few feet away from Steve, who’d been in the middle of the explosion when HYDRA’s laboratory caught fire in the midst of their fighting. By the way some of their opponents had smirked when the ominous red dust surrounded their teammate, that was exactly how they’d planned to infect Steve with the serum.

What they hadn’t planned, however, was for the serum to turn out like this.

“He seems to be... intoxicated,” Thor offered.

It was true. Steve was swaying slightly back and forth, a faraway expression in his face, much like the one Tony had seen one too many times in the mirror.

“Well, seems like HYDRA fucked up,” Tony said dryly.

Slowly, Steve’s eyes wandered towards them, and he grinned at them. “You’re my team!”

“Oh dear,” Clint murmured.

“I love you all,” Steve informed them brightly. “You’re like, like a family to me, you know?”

“We should get him away from here,” Natasha whispered. “Before he says something even worse.”

Thor frowned at them. “I do not fully understand why the semantics of our Captain should be considered a bad thing.”

“That’s not the problem,” Natasha answered grimly. “But he shouldn’t be on a potential battle ground with his... condition.”

Thor nodded his understanding and they teamed up to get Captain America to board the Quinjet. Which was easier than expected, given the fact that Steve went willingly, but also a lot more exhausting, as keeping his mouth shut seemed to be impossible for him.

“You’re super strong, did I ever tell you that?” Steve said, grinning widely while Thor was carrying him up the hatch.

“You should show up to more training sessions. ‘S better for team morale,” Steve mumbled when Clint fought off the last HYDRA agents that tried to follow them.

“I really do trust you, you know. You’re super important to us,” He proclaimed when he watched Natasha steer the Quinjet into the sky.

“God, am I glad Hulk and Sam stayed at the tower,” Clint grumbled when they’d finally managed to lock Steve out of the cockpit. “Imagine if he told Hulk he’s the strongest Avenger.”

“Our Captain would never suggest such a thing!” Thor protested.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I think we can be glad none of you got doused with that stuff.”

“Hey!” Clint yelled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tony felt a headache build behind his eyes. It’s not like isn’t used to the team banter, but usually, they have Sam with them to diffuse any real fights.

“I’m gonna go check on Cap,” he announced.

“Good luck, fearless leader,” Thor told him earnestly.

As soon as the door slid shut behind him, Tony took a second to take some deep breaths before entering their small medbay, where they had deposited Steve on one of the cots they kept for emergencies.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed as soon as he opened the door, a ridiculous smile on his face.

 _Oh no._ Tony had hoped Steve’s condition was showing signs of getting better by now, but apparently it wouldn’t be that easy.

“I missed you.”

The words were so quiet that Tony almost didn't hear them. Steve was looking at him with an earnest, content expression on his face, as if there was not a cloud in the sky.

“I’ve been gone for half an hour,” Tony deadpanned.

“Exactly.” And, wow, there was real sadness in Steve’s voice. “I always miss you when you’re not there.”

Tony sucked in a breath, and tried to remind his stupid, racing heart that Steve was high up to his ears. “You know, Steve, maybe you should just stop talking. Your future self would be very grateful for that, believe me.”

“But it’s true.” Steve frowned, seems to have trouble to find the words he wanted to say.

Some part of Tony thought he should probably do a 180 and leave before Steve said something that he’d be even more embarrassed about later, but he couldn’t. His own curiosity was keeping Tony in place.

Then:

“Tony, you’re like hot chocolate.”

Tony blinked, stared at Steve. “Okay. Hold on. What?”

“You’re like hot chocolate,” Steve repeated, as if that made perfect sense. “You make me feel all warm and happy inside.”

Well shit. Tony felt his cheeks start to warm. And all that he managed to squeeze out of his mouth was “Uh.”

“I love hot chocolate,” Steve said forlornly.

Something close to panic built in Tony’s chest. He couldn’t listen to this, these words he’d longed to hear for so long. (Never like this, not when Steve was drugged and didn’t know what he was saying.)

“Tony, I lo-”

“Nope!” Tony exclaimed, then turned around to bolt out the door.

He ran right into Clint, who gave him a weird look.

“I don’t think I should be around Steve until he’s better,” Tony said instead of an explanation.

Clint snorted. “I don’t think any of us should be around Steve right now.”

“You don’t understand,” Tony muttered darkly.

Clint opened his mouth to ask, but Tony pushed past him before he could even eat a word out.

It was a long flight back home, and Tony hid in one of their storage spaces for almost three hours. It was arguably the longest three hours of his life, and not only because the floor wasn’t particularly comfortable.

It sucked, plainly spoken. To have the possibility of Steve returning his feelings right before his eyes, without anything that he could do about it.

Steve was, for the lack of better words, as high as a kite, and Tony knew he can’t put any of his own feelings on him in that condition, much less expect Steve to mean any of what he was saying. Not to mention that Steve was _Captain America_. Why would he even look _twice_ at Tony Stark?

Some time later, Tony heard a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Steve.

 _Clint, you traitor._ Tony cursed his teammate silently for pointing Steve to his hiding place.

Sighing, he got up and opened the door for Steve.

Who was very obviously not drugged anymore. His hands were clasped in front of his chest and his eyes were studying the floor intensely.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing that cake out of Steve’s mouth and all Tony could do was stare. “I shouldn’t have... said what I said. Earlier, I mean. I realize you probably don’t feel the same way and -”

Just like that, Tony cupped Steve’s face in his hands kissed him.

At first, Steve’s lips were still under his, confused and shocked. Then, when Tony kept up the slight pressure, he finally relaxed under him and Tony felt Steve’s hands on his waist as he kissed him back.

When they finally parted, Tony had that warm feeling in his belly that Steve had probably been talking about earlier.

“I do feel the same way,” he whispered.

Steve’s eyes widened in happiness, and he leaned in to kiss Tony again.

“You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?” Steve asked sometime later.

Tony grinned against his lips. “Nope.”


End file.
